Property
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: Izaya was his property and Shizuo wasn't about to let him forget that. Shizaya Oneshot.


The pencil snapped.

"Shinra, _shut_ _up_." Shizuo growled, gritting his teeth together while the splintered pencil laid half in his hand and half on his desk.

"Well it's true. I'm sure most of the school's noticed it by n—_ow_ ow!" Shinra, who had been sitting across from Shizuo at the two facing desks, was lifted up painfully by his ear as an angered Shizuo reached over the tables to shut him up.

"No, it's _not_ fucking true, and you should _damn_ _well_ know that. The only thing I feel for that _flea_ is _hate_," the blond hissed, releasing his bespectacled friend who fell back into his seat. Shinra sighed, rolling his eyes and glancing over at the object of their conversation.

"Well then I guess you won't mind if I tell you that if _you_ don't make a move soon, Kadota _will_."

A stunned expression crossed Shizuo's face, and he forgot that he was trying to convince Shinra that he did _not_ 'like like' Izaya, while he craned his head to follow Shinra's gaze on him. The brunette was sitting beside Kadota on the floor, and though he was clinging rather obnoxiously onto the other teen's arm and rocking playfully into his shoulder, it occurred to Shizuo that Kadota didn't seem fazed in the least. The blond turned around hastily, an embarrassed blush rising up on his face at Izaya's carefree laugh and sigh of 'Oh, Dota~chin'. Shinra eyed Shizuo knowingly.

"You're right, I won't." Shizuo stated gruffly, closing his eyes and trying _not_ to think of Izaya and Kadota. He did not think that Izaya was overly touchy with Kadota. He did not think that Kadota was enjoying it way too much. He did not think that maybe Kadota _did_ have feelings for Izaya. He did not think about how much he wanted to be in Kadota's place. He _did_ _not_ _think_ that his property might get taken away from him. Shizuo did not admit that he was, indeed, thinking _way_ _too_ _hard_ about these things.

Before Shinra could make any more unnecessary comments, the class bell rung and Shizuo was out the door before his friend could catch up.

* * *

Finally, classes had ended. The rest of the school day had gone by rather harmlessly, and Shizuo was eager to get home. The blond had stayed late after class in order to finish a project and was walking peacefully down the quiet, empty hallways of the school, hating how Shinra had seen through him that morning. Trying to keep his mind off of Izaya and Kadota had only increased his frustration, Shizuo didn't _want_ to care, didn't _want_ to be distracted by it, he just _was_.

Hell, if he could've helped it, Shizuo wouldn't be head over heels for his _rival_.

Shizuo sighed irritably, trying to shake off his thoughts again. As he turned another corner just before the stairs, he heard some incoherent mumbling from his other side. Shizuo spun on his heel, facing the hallway to his left that the stairs to the outside were opposite of, beside the corridor he had walked down himself. In the next few seconds he heard a nervous laugh before the sound of _something_ being slammed against the lockers rang out in the vacant corridors.

Shizuo strolled curiously over to the edge of the hallway, to peer down and see what the noise was about. His jaw dropped.

There, pinned against the lockers and looking utterly confused, was _Izaya_. And there, keeping the brunette cornered with his mouth covering Izaya's, was _Kadota_. The taller teen had a hand wrapped around both of Izaya's wrists, locking them in place above his head, a knee pressed roughly between Izaya's legs, and another hand tangled in Izaya's hair while his lips captured the other's and muffled his protesting.

Neither had noticed Shizuo's presence, and the blond almost felt like he wasn't there himself. Half of him wanted to turn on his heel and leave—but the other _needed_ to get the distressed Izaya out of the other boy's arms. Quick, irrational anger bubbled in Shizuo's stomach, his hands clenching into fists and jaw set. Kadota was messing with _his_ property, _his_ prey. His body moved without thought, and in the next few moments Shizuo had stalked over to the two teens, grabbed Kadota's arm roughly, and threw the teen to the floor angrily while pulling a confused Izaya into his own hold.

Kadota groaned, sitting up against the wall and staring passively at Shizuo, as if his interruption meant _nothing_ at all. "Is something wrong, Shizuo?" The slightly annoyed teen asked. The blond just glared further at the other teen,

"Keep your hands off my shit."

And with that, Shizuo was pulling Izaya down the corridor he had just arrived from, rage propelling him blindly.

Izaya was confused.

Hell, that didn't even _begin_ to cover what he felt then. He felt lost, used, and irritated. He had _no_ idea what just happened, as stupid as it sounded, and it pissed him off. _He_ was supposed to be in control, _he_ was supposed to call the shots, _he_ was supposed to be laughing at everyone _else's_ confusion—but Kadota had succeeded in screwing that up.

That _one_ kiss, that _one_ spur of the moment had started the blur in Izaya's mind.' What the hell was _that_ all about? Why didn't I push him away? Why did I feel _guilty_ in front of Shizuo? _Where_ the fuck is he taking us? Why am I _going_?'

Izaya never liked to question himself, because he never got an answer.

Now, as he was being dragged down the sunlit hallways, Izaya was for once lost for words. The silence strung tension between the teens, though Shizuo never slowed his step and Izaya struggled to keep up, while breaking the silence. "Er…Shizu-chan…where are we going?"

The blond ignored his question and Izaya felt unfamiliar anxiety creeping in.

"Shizu-chan, it's not my fault, I swear, we were just talking and he just...then we…and it happened so fast and—" Izaya stopped his rambling, why he hell was he explaining himself to _Shizuo_? He didn't have anything to prove, if the blond was angry then that was _his_ problem, not Izaya's...but the brunette still felt like he did something wrong. With Shizuo's temper, there was no telling what the blond would do or for what reason. Which made Izaya wonder…why would Shizuo be so upset in the first place?

But before Izaya could question the blond, Shizuo suddenly stopped and faced Izaya, causing the brunette to run into him from momentum. "Hey—" the brunette started irritably, before he was cut off by Shizuo grabbing his shoulders and glaring directly into his eyes. The expression was enough to keep Izaya silent.

"What the hell do you _mean_ it's not your fault, you _dumbass_? If you flirt with _every_ _fucking_ _person_ you meet, of _course_ they're going to do something like that!" Shizuo snapped, not caring about exaggerations. Izaya's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, so now you think I _knew_ this would happen? Of course _you_ would." Izaya sneered, forcing a double-bladed smirk onto his face.

"It doesn't take a fucking genius. Especially with the way you were flinging yourself all over him," Shizuo growled dangerously. Izaya became more and more agitated; here Shizuo was trying to blame _him_ for what _Kadota_ did and it wasn't even _his_ _business_.

"It's called being friendly, you should try it sometime. Shizu-chan, why are _you_ so upset anyway…could you be _jealous_ of Dotachin?" Izaya teased, eyes scanning the hallway for a quick escape once Shizuo loosened his grip.

But rather than sparking off on another tangent of hatred towards Izaya like the brunette planned, Shizuo just got closer to Izaya and hissed;

"You are _my_ property, _my_ problem, and this is _our_ game. Kadota has _no_ right to screw that up, and don't you fucking forget that." Izaya snapped his gaze back towards Shizuo, who in turn smothered Izaya's lips with his own. The brunette let out a muffled sound of surprise, Shizuo's possessive actions shocking him into an unresponsive state. 'So that's what this was about,' Izaya thought as a slick tongue brushed over his lips and demanded entrance. If Shizuo wanted to play this way, then so be it.

Izaya smirked and opened his lips, wrapping his arms around Shizuo while the blond's tongue explored his mouth. All the blond thought about, was erasing any last traces of Kadota and replacing the teen with _himself_ in Izaya's mind. Shizuo backed Izaya up into one of the windows streaming sunlight, splitting Izaya's legs with his knee and creating friction against the other's groin, pleased when a satisfied groan slipped from the brunette. Izaya bit down on Shizuo's lower lip as the knee rose up roughly against him again, the kiss and the heat sparking arousal.

Shizuo bit his way down Izaya's neck, sucking harshly on the brunette's collarbone to leave a satisfying bruise and sinking his teeth into several more places along the jaw line and in the shell of the brunette's ear to trail marks across the pale skin. Izaya's fingers threaded tightly in blond hair, yanking painfully when his counterpart drew blood from his neck and softening as a gentle tongue lapped up the substance. Shizuo finally worked with his hands; hastily undoing Izaya's belt and slipping a slender hand into his boxers, fingers wrapping around a semi-hard arousal and tugging experimentally. Izaya yelped with surprise when the cool digits touched his skin, but struggled not to make any more appealing sounds for Shizuo when the blond's sharp grin graced his flesh.

"In a hurry, Shizu-chan? You must really wan—" the brunette's half-hearted taunting stopped when Shizuo's initiated another kiss, leaving no room for words or even breath as their tongues and teeth clashed violently. The hand on Izaya's length squeezed, making the teen hiss as a rhythm of pumping started and his fingers gripped onto the back of Shizuo's uniform.

Shizuo's hands worked quickly with suppressed need, dropping the brunette's pants and boxers completely to the ground, while Izaya let them slide from his feet, wrapping his legs around Shizuo's waist and resting his back against the window as the blond's fingers traced over his erection again. Shizuo unbuckled his belt and inhaled sharply as fresh air hit his heated length while his own pants fell to the floor. Izaya rolled his hips experimentally against Shizuo, his erection rubbing against Shizuo's and drawing a low moan to rumble from the blond's throat.

The brunette continued bucking at Shizuo, tilting his head back against the hard pane of glass and closing his eyes in pleasure, soft huffs of short breath fogged the glass above his head while delicious lust clawed at his erection. The blond momentarily lost control as Izaya's movements halted him in pleasure, before he grasped what he could of their erections and started pumping them together while Izaya shuddered in his movements, but didn't stop. Izaya's hands squeaked down the glass, leaving blurry marks in their wake as he couldn't get his grip on Shizuo.

The blond felt climax stirring approaching, pleasure peaking and heat intensifying so that beads of sweat dripped from his brow unnoticed and his hands slipped on the teens' erections more than once. Izaya's own support against the window began to fade, his back slipping down the surface with every thrust of Shizuo's hands. The blond stopped for a moment, ignoring the highly appealing expression of confusion and lust written over Izaya's face though the brunette tried hiding it, and flipped Izaya over by the waist so that the brunette's forearms rested against the glass and his stomach hovered high above the floor while his legs parted around Shizuo, held in his hands, and he could press his forehead against the cool touch of window.

With Izaya's behind presented in front of Shizuo, it was hard for Shizuo not to just pound in immediately, preparation be damned. Izaya's damp skin was slipping against the glass, and he clenched his jaw in irritation,

"Shizu-chan, what's taking so long? Do you know what to do, or do I have to help you?" Izaya teased bitingly, waiting for _something_ to happen.

"Shut it or nothing will happen." Izaya did.

Shizuo exhaled in frustration. Fine. If Izaya didn't want to take it slow, then Shizuo wouldn't. Three fingers were shoved roughly into Izaya's mouth, surprising the teen but he didn't reject them, deftly sliding his tongue around the digits in preparation. The blond didn't wait long, ripping his fingers from the brunette's mouth and breaking the strand of saliva as he relocated them behind the brunette's entrance.

Without waiting for approval, Shizuo jarred two fingers into the puckered hole at once, causing Izaya's back to arch in pain and a whimpered gasp was strangled from the boy's throat. The blond almost felt bad, almost. He moved the fingers in and out as he needed to, adding the third for the final stretch and a fourth just to piss Izaya off before removing the slick digits from Izaya's entrance. Izaya set his jaw in anticipation as the fingers were removed, the experience not exactly pleasurable but he _had_ teased Shizuo and shouldn't expect anything else. Shizuo positioned himself between Izaya's thighs, sliding the tip of his engorged erection in slowly, noticing the slivers of pain crossing Izaya's face as the brunette's cheek pressed against the glass.

When Shizuo was fully sheathed, Izaya took a deep breath and bucked against the blond to signal movement. Shizuo complied, sliding out slowly and slipping back in. The slow pace was somewhat comforting as Izaya rocked against the window, flushed and light moans drifting from his lips as Shizuo's tip brushed against his prostate. Shizuo smiled to himself at the brunette's soft groans, knowing he found his bundle of nerves and as he slid back he changed the rhythm, suddenly pounding _hard_ into Izaya and hitting his prostate straight on.

"aa_AAH_!! S-SHIZU_OOOHh_—haa_-ah_…_nnhg_-"

Izaya shouted something of a gasp and a yelp as _immense_ pleasure and surprise ebbed at his vision, casting white over the world. His body shivered violently, and he didn't even notice as Shizuo pulled out to slam in again, hitting Izaya's prostate most of the time with his new and quick rhythm. Moans continued spilling from Izaya's lips, and Shizuo groaned in bliss as Izaya's tight heat continuously clenched around him, enveloping his senses in tingling pleasure.

"_Nngh_…"

"A-hahh, sh-shiz.._uohh_…"

"Izay-_ahh_.."

"I-I, _errgh_, I'm co-comin-_ahh_-ng…_**nghh**_!"

These moans drifted through the vacant hallways, synchronizing with the slap of flesh on flesh and surrounded by the beautiful but dwindling light of the afternoon sun, the school seemed to melt around them as their bodies heated _dramatically_ in the way they usually only did behind closed doors with dirty magazines, but so much more _intense_ as climax rose higher and _higher_ and left them dangling from the edge—

And they dropped.

Shizuo pulled out, releasing onto Izaya where the skin of his lower back met the fabric of his red shirt, and Izaya dripped onto the floor beneath him before his arms couldn't sustain his weight. Izaya sank to the floor on his knees, and Shizuo lowered himself onto the ground while the two teens panted in recovery. Izaya turned and sat across from Shizuo, leaning against the glass they had just occupied, and caught Shizuo's gaze. For five minutes they simply stared at each other, silence encasing the golden moment while they wondered what they just got themselves into.

"Wouldn't it be funny if someone was looking in the window?"

Of course Izaya had to ruin the mood.

But as long as he wasn't with someone else, Shizuo didn't mind.


End file.
